Lithographic and gravure printing techniques have been refined and improved for many years. The basic principle of lithography includes the step of transferring ink from a surface having both ink-receptive and ink-repellent areas. Offset printing incorporates an intermediate transfer of the ink. For example, an offset lithographic press may transfer ink from a plate cylinder to a rubber blanket cylinder, and then the blanket cylinder transfers the image to a surface (e.g., a paper web). In gravure printing, a cylinder with engraved ink wells makes contact with a web of paper and an electric charge may assist in the transfer of the ink onto the paper.
Early implementations of lithographic technology utilized reliefs of the image to be printed on the plate such that ink would only be received by raised areas. Modern lithographic processes take advantage of materials science principles. For example, the image to be printed may be etched onto a hydrophilic plate such that the plate is hydrophobic in the areas to be printed. The plate is wetted before inking such that oil-based ink is only received by the hydrophobic regions of the plate (i.e., the regions of the plate that were not wetted by the dampening process).
Conventionally, all of these printing techniques have a similar limitation in that the same image is printed over and over again. This is due to the fact that conventional lithographic printing uses plates wherein each plate has a static (i.e., unvarying) image, whether it be a relief image or an etched hydrophobic image, etc. Gravure printing also uses a static image which is engraved in ink wells on a cylinder. There is a substantial overhead cost involved in making the plates that are used by a lithographic press or cylinders/cylinder sleeves used by a gravure press. Therefore, it is not cost effective to print a job on a lithographic or gravure press that will have few copies produced (i.e., a short-run job). Also, conventional lithographic and gravure presses have not been used to print variable data (e.g., billing statements, financial statements, targeted advertisements, etc.) except in cases where such presses have been retrofitted with inkjet heads, albeit at high cost and slower speeds. Typically, short-run jobs and/or jobs that require variability have been typically undertaken by laser (such as electrostatic toner) and/or ink jet printers.
Traditionally, many printed articles such as books and magazines have been printed using a process that involves a great deal of post-press processing. For example, a single page or set of pages of a magazine may be printed 5,000 times. Thereafter, a second page or set of pages may be printed 5,000 times. This process is repeated for each page or set of pages of the magazine until all pages have been printed. Subsequently, the pages or sets of pages are sent to post-processing for assembly and cutting into the final articles.
This traditional workflow is time- and labor-intensive. If variable images (i.e., images that vary from page-to-page or page set-to-page set) could be printed at lithographic image quality and speed, each magazine could be printed in sequential page (or page set) order such that completed magazines would come directly off the press. This would drastically increase the speed and reduce the expenses of printing a magazine.
Ink jet printing technology provides printers with variable capability. There are several ink jet technologies including bubble jet (i.e., thermal) and piezoelectric. In each, tiny droplets of ink are fired (i.e., sprayed) onto a page. In a bubble jet printer, a heat source vaporizes ink to create a bubble. The expanding bubble causes a droplet to form, and the droplet is ejected from the print head. Piezoelectric technology uses a piezo crystal located at the back of an ink reservoir. Alternating electric potentials are used to cause vibrations in the crystal. The back and forth motion of the crystal is able to draw in enough ink for one droplet and eject that ink onto the paper.
The quality of high speed color ink jet printing is generally orders of magnitude lower than that of offset lithography and gravure. Furthermore, the speed of the fastest ink jet printer is typically much slower than a lithographic or gravure press. Traditional ink jet printing is also plagued by the effect of placing a water-based ink on paper. Using a water-based ink may saturate the paper and may lead to wrinkling and cockling of the print web, and the web may also be easily damaged by inadvertent exposure to moisture. In order to control these phenomena, ink jet printers use certain specialized papers or coatings. These papers can often be much more expensive than a traditional web paper used for commercial print.
Furthermore, when ink jet technology is used for color printing, ink coverage and water saturation may be increased. This is due to the four color process that is used to generate color images. Four color processing involves laying cyan, magenta, yellow and black (i.e., CMYK) ink in varying amounts to make a color on the page. Thus, some portions of the page may have as many as four layers of ink if all four colors are necessary to produce the desired color. Additionally, the dots produced by an ink jet printer may spread and produce a fuzzy image. Still further, inks used in ink jet printers are extremely expensive as compared to inks used in traditional lithography or gravure printing. This economic factor alone makes ink jet technology unsatisfactory for the majority of commercial printing applications, particularly long run applications.
Laser printing has limited viability for high speed variable printing at present, because production speeds are still much slower than offset and gravure, and the material costs (e.g., toner, etc.) are extremely high compared to commercial offset or gravure ink prices. Laser color is also difficult to use for magazines and other bound publications, because the printed pages often crack when they are folded.
Printing techniques have been found to be useful in the production of other articles of manufacture, such as electrical components, including transistors and other devices. Still further, indicia or other markings have been printed on substrates other than paper, such as plastic film, metal substrates, and the like. These printing techniques may use those described above to print paper substrates, in which case these techniques suffer from the same disadvantages. In other cases flexography may be used, which, like lithography, requires the prepress preparation of plates.